The present invention relates to a gas (e.g., oxygen) sensor, and more particularly to a gas sensor with a sensor protection element for use in low temperature environments.
The use of gas sensors to monitor oxygen levels in an internal combustion engine is known. Current gas sensors are designed for high temperature areas in the engine, such as an exhaust manifold, where the exhaust gas can reach temperatures as high as 1030 degrees Celsius. The gas sensors include sensing elements extending from sensor housings for detecting the oxygen levels of the exhaust gas.
Significant amounts of water, particles, and/or other contaminates that may damage a sensing element are not typically present in the exhaust manifolds during operation of the engine, due at least in part to the high temperatures already present in these areas. However, other areas of the engine, including the intake manifold, have significantly lower temperatures than the exhaust manifold. For example, in the intake manifold, temperatures may only reach 130 degrees Celsius. In these lower temperature areas, higher amounts of water, particles, and other contaminates are typically present, as compared with the exhaust manifold. Such water, particles, and/or other contaminants can damage and/or disrupt the sensing element. It would be advantageous therefore to have a gas sensor for use in these low temperature environments that eliminates or removes water, particles, and/or other contaminates from the gas sensor, so that the sensing element remains protected.